The Journal:Bijou's True Love
by Starlight00
Summary: Dexter has been dared to peek in Bijou's journal to find out whether she likes Boss or Hamtaro. Who does Bijou like? Read and Find out!
1. Don't Die From Boredom Bijou!

The Journal: Bijou's True Love

Chapter 1: Don't Die From Boredom Bijou!

In a hamster's life, a hamster just plays in its cage, having a fun time, right? Except, Bijou was very bored of combing her hair and doing her normal routine. She didn't come to the clubhouse for days. The ham-hams were very worried about her.

"Why don't we check on her?" Pashmina said. 

"Yea! Let's go!" Hamtaro agreed.

The ham-hams climbed trees and ran away from barking dogs until they reached Bijou's cage. 

"What's wrong Bijou?" Hamtaro asked.

"Oh Hamtaro…" She had a gloomy expression as she spoke. "Well… there iz just nothing to do!"

Howdy held out a journal facing it to Bijou. "I've bin wantin' to give this journal to somebody, I got it frum the market," Howdy said. "Take it Bijou!!! TAKE IT!!!!!!!"

"Alright! I will take it!" Bijou exclaimed. 

Howdy sighed in great relief of never seeing "the thing" again.

"Well," Hamtaro said. "I guess we all scatter away for now!"

The ham-hams nodded and said their good-byes to Bijou.

When the hamsters left Bijou, she started to look at her new journal. She got a pencil and started to write on her journal:

          Dear Journal,

This is my first time having a journal! I shall keep ALL my secrets in here and important events. I'll start writing tomorrow! This is just my um…first time? I'll write in here tomorrow! I'm so excited! 

---Bijou

~*~*~

She put away the journal and drifted off in a quiet, peaceful sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:

Hello people! This is my second story at my first chapter! I hope you liked it! PLEASE review it!!!!!!!!  ^^


	2. Truth or Dare?

The Journal:Bijou's True Love

Chapter 2: Truth or Dare?

The next day came out to be a beautiful sunny morning for Bijou. "Oh," Bijou said. "Such beautiful weather we are having! I think I should write in my journal!"

Dear Journal,

        Today is such a beautiful day! I wonder how everyone at the clubhouse is doing. I hope they aren't fighting again… 

        Should I put one of my secrets in here right now? Hm..

~*~*~

Weather for the clubhouse? Don't ask.

"Come on, Howdy! I dare you to look into Bijou's journal!" Dexter exclaimed.

"NO! I won't do it!" Howdy was shaking his head. "YOU'RE NEVER GONNA MAKE ME!!!"

_"What if I go out on a date with you, Howdy?" _Howdy was dreaming to himself. He suddenly snapped out of his crazy dream. Why would this ever happen?

"WHAT IF I GO OUT ON A DATE WITH YOU HOWDY!!!" Pashmina said for the fifth time.

"STILL!!!" Howdy shouted. "YOU HAVE TO PROVE TO ME YOU LIKE ME MORE THAN DEXTER TOO!!!"

"I'm not going THAT far…" Pashmina mumbled.

"I might as well do it Pashmina," Dexter said in a sweet voice.

"Thank you Dexter! Go in a few minutes! When the ham-ham clock strikes straight down. " Pashmina looked happy at Dexter. She was very curious to see if Bijou wrote a secret in her diary.

Dexter blushed a dark red and smiled sweetly. 

~*~*~*~*(Back with Bijou's Journal)

Yes! I think I should! Hm… which secret should I put? I know!  My secret crush is…

"BAM!" Suddenly, the ground shook.

Bijou gasped. "What was that!?"

_"Oh no!"__  Dexter thought. __"I accidentally closed the window! How should I get out?"_

Bijou started to tremble and started to put her journal away. "Who's there?"

Silence filled the room. Dexter stayed as quiet as possible.

Bijou took out her journal again. She started to write:

My secret crush is…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N:

Well, that's the end of this story! ^^  How can Dexter get out? Will anyone find out who Bijou's secret crush is? Find out in the NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Getting the Truth

Chapter 3: Getting the Truth

          "_My secret crush is…"_ Bijou thought as Dexter went scurrying through the spacious room to get a better view.

          "I like…" Bijou closed her eyes as she focused. She remembered the happy times she spent with both Boss and Hamtaro. "Hamtaro!"

          Dexter's eyes widened in a joyous moment and a depressing moment. How could he tell this to Boss? "_I never should've taken this dare, if I'd know who she liked! Bad Dexter! Bad Dexter!"_

Bijou stared at her journal, "I'll tell them the news tomorrow."

          "You don't have to," Dexter answered. "I'll tell them, Bijou."

          Bijou turned around. "DEXTER!!!!!" Bijou started to throw wood chucks at Dexter. "GO AWAY!!!GO AWAY!!!"

          {Dexter's face ._.?} Dexter ran to the clubhouse as fast as he could. "I'M SORRY BIJOU!!! I'M SORRY BIJOU!!!" @.@

          When Dexter got to the clubhouse, he got full attention from everybody. "SSSSSSSSSSSSssoooooooooooooooooo?" the others' asked.

          "Hamtaro…congratulations!" Dexter exclaimed then sighed. "Sorry, Boss…she doesn't like you."

          Hamtaro and Boss shook hands, "It's nice to see you smile…all the time."  ._.

          "So…I guess I'll be seeing everyone tomorrow! Bye!" Hamtaro said.

          When Hamtaro left, he felt relieved. "_Thank god!"_

_~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~_

_A/N: _

_          Wait you…you…READER!!! I'm not finished with the story yet!!!!! THERE'S STILL ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!!! @@ See ya there! ^.^_


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue 

The next day, Boss didn't go to the clubhouse. He started to sigh when he locked himself in his room.               

          "Don't worry Boss, you'll have another chance soon." Snoozer drowsily said. "It'll come, it'll come…"

          Boss unlocked his door and replied to Snoozer. "Your right! I should think on the good side!" He unlocked his door, went out of the clubhouse, and said his congrats to Hamtaro and Bijou. "I hope you have a wonderful time together!"

          "We hope you'll find your girl sooner or later!" Hamtaro exclaimed as he and Bijou walked away to the outside world to see what was coming next. They found an open space full of happiness with the beautiful sun above them.

          "So…may I have this dance?" Hamtaro asked.

          "Certainly," Bijou replied as they drifted off into a joyful day.

A/N: Whatcha think? If you liked this story, don't worry, there's a sequel comin' by Christmas! Thank you! ^^


End file.
